I Miss You
by Kitada
Summary: Songfic to Blink 182's song of the same title. Creed can't stop thinking about Train. CreedxTrain oneshot


_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that every time Creed Diskenth closed his eyes, he saw him. Train was at every corner of his thoughts, and there was no escape. Creed couldn't sleep without feeling the pain of distance that existed between them. It was tearing him apart.

_The unsuspecting victim_

_Of darkness in the valley_

Creed was standing outside on the balcony of the hotel room that he had booked for himself, Charden and Kyoko. The three of them had been chasing the Black Cat and his friends for months on Creed's request. There was no doubt that Charden and Kyoko probably thought that by now Creed was so clingy and out of control when it came to Train he couldn't stand it, and neither could they. He'd like to say that they were wrong. But they weren't.

_We can live like Jack and Sally if you want_

_Where you can always find me. _

When he'd last seen Train, Creed had given him a chance to join them, the Apostles of the Stars. But he wouldn't take that chance, no matter how hard Creed tried to get him to. No matter how loud the sound of his heart breaking was...

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends._

_I miss you._

Creed sighed and glanced up at the clouds, his eyes empty of emotion. Soon, without a doubt, it would start to either rain or snow or hail... considering it was the middle of November, there was no telling which. Lightning would begin to spread across the sky, and the crash of thunder would drown out the sound of breaking. To everyone but Creed, that is.

_Where are you, and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight_

Creed had tried sleeping pills, they just made it work. Images of Train flew across his eyes like birds or the falling leaves of autumn, distorted like funhouse mirrors.

Suddenly, over that horrid sound of cracking and breaking, Creed heard the phone ring. He stepped inside, slamming the double doors behind him and moving fleetingly to the receiver.

_I need somebody, and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on, so haunting every time. _

"Hello?"

"Hey, Creed." Kyoko's voice. "I don't know if you remembered, but the lady we met yesterday in the alley by the flower shop wanted to speak with us tonight. Do you remember?"

_And as I stared, I counted_

_Webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

"Yes, of course I remember," Creed lied. "I was... so looking forward to it."

"You liar," was Kyoko's response. Creed vaguely wondered if she could read minds.

"Is Charden there with you?"

_Like indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice of treason_

"Yep. And we're waiting for you. Do you need us to pick you up?"

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

Creed was at a loss for words suddenly. He'd glanced out at the balcony once more, and seen a figure darting under the shelter of the hotel entrance. He'd seen a flash of blue and brown, but that was it before the figure dissapeared.

"Creed... are you still there? Hellooooo?"

_Don't waste your time on me_

_You're already the voice inside my head_

_I miss you_

He heard fast-approaching footsteps towards the room. Creed quickly moved toward the door and cracked it open a tiny bit, revealing the figure in more detail.

_Don't waste your time on me, _

_You're already the voice inside my head_

_I miss you (miss you... miss you...)_

Wearing a forlorn expression and shivering under the newly fallen hail was Train Heartnet.

Creed stared deeply into the chocolate eyes of the person he had been haunted by all this time. The look on Train's face said it all.

"Creed? Did you die on me? I asked if you needed a ride!! Hellooooo...?"

"No thanks, Kyoko." Creed muttered, taking his visitor into his arms. "I'll be taking the train, so I might be a little late."

The phone was turned off with a click and tossed to the cream-colored carpet, since the bed would soon be quite occupied.

Creed never did show up that night, but upon arriving back at the hotel later that night, Charden and Kyoko were willing to forgive him.

_I miss you... _


End file.
